Tell me So
by theytalktome
Summary: Cody Rhodes can't get exactly what he wants. Slash. Cody/Ted, Cody/JBL, Randy/Batista


The bar was buzzing, the entire roster floating about the dance floor since Mizanin and Hennigan decided to get the party going, and get almost everybody drunk in the process, especially the girls and one another.

Cody Runnels hadn't moved, his head was down on the table, exhausted from his emotional and physical pursuit of Randy Orton, who he didn't mind asking out every single day, he would have been happy with just a fast night, as odds for Orton's commitment was against him, and his reputation for being the locker room slut – and DiBiase's guy. They had been dating for a while; despite the jealousy, it was always some what amusing for Ted to watch him light up when Orton walked into the room.

A snarl crept across the young boy's lips. Randy had come back with his long-time boyfriend... Or was it fiancé now? Or husband? Runnels didn't care. Dave slid into the booth beside him and Ted, carefully adjusting Orton as Cena's goal had been to get him drunk, and drag him back to the hotel, but he was out of luck competing for that with his fellow Legacy member.

Randy was a wreck drunk, and more mobile than a glitter in front of a fan... and his sex drive through the roof, if it wasn't for Dave Bautista, and the fact that Rhodes absolutely needed to rat on everyone, especially for that reason, John Cena just might have gotten away with it this time. The only thing keeping Cody's fury in check while they made out vigorously was drinking whatever was in front of DiBiase.. every time he happened to glance over at Orton and Bautista it seemed to knock every effect of the liquor down.

His light eyes scanned across the room, and fell on something else to do. With the demand that Ted "move his ass" so he could get up, he was fixing himself and heading over to the bar, the new man he had been eying up for the past few weeks was in direct view of Orton; perfect time for a shot of jealousy. Across from his sudden prize, Punk had been watching him, with the expression on his face that he was just debating getting up and talking to him, and getting with him.... and not the man he was desperately trying to avoid.

What chance did Punk have with this guy anyways? Then again, the locker room needed something new to laugh at. The second Phil had gotten up to make his move, Runnels hopped onto the stool beside him, shooting a wicked glare to the straight edge star and looking pompously pleased with himself before he played up his sweet and innocent role.

"Hey there," Cody purred as he swiveled side to side on the bar stool, "What're you doin'?"

"I'm reading," his tone wasn't too inviting for conversation.

"Oh..." A little more of a challenge than he thought, "You just come to a bar to read? Couldn't you do that at the hotel? But... I guess if you did that I wouldn't be able to... y'know," he smiled, running his fingers slowly up and down his arm, "Check you out..."

"Too bad, kid," he waved him away with a flick of his hand, "But I've got my eye on somebody else. That, would be the reason I am here."

Cody pouted, quite taken aback by the comment and looking to where he had motioned to. "Punk?" he thought, outraged in his mind, "Are you, like, serious?" he rolled his eyes. "John, Phil is over there flirting with Christian, look," he got him to turn around at just the right moment for it to look like a compromising position.

John turned, his eyes noticeably wider, and when he turned back Cody basked in how he looked shattered by it. "But I'm here, and I promise... I am so much better," he whispered and got cozy beside him when Phil looked over again. This was a lot easier than he thought it was going to be.

With a heavy sigh, Cody had finally captured his attention when their eyes met. His heart pounded, a smile still played on his lips, he moved closer, and the moment he found himself slipping into the older man's lap, he could hear DiBiase's fist slam down on the table in the background – but it wasn't as if he was about to get stopped by him either, and he went on with his business.

Almost unconsciously he twisted the diamond stud in his nose between his fingers, his eyes meeting the Texan's and knowing that grin and that look in his eyes. His hands strolled over his body and the next step was insured. He was paying his bill, and paying for the younger man's drink as well... his hands trailed up his shapely sides when Cody wrapped his around his neck, and knew just how to make himself blush – it added to his innocence.

The credit card came back, and Cody was on his feet – not for long if he had anything to do with it. "Come," was all the older man had to say. Rhodes nodded, heading back to his table and grabbing his jacket, doing his best not to look at Randy. Ted only assured that his promiscuous boyfriend would eventually return to their room later on.

Being escorted into the white limousine, complete with the longhorns, made his heart pound, tightening a little more around John Layfield's arm, his other hand traveling slowly down his thigh. With the hotel only moments away, the car time could easily be made up for until he was performing something spectacular with his mouth as well as his ankles.

The daybreak caused Rhodes to wake up, stretching out his limbs and glancing over in hopes to find a passed out Texan. He sighed upon further inspection of the room, everything was gone but his own clothing. Blue eyes stared at the ground for a minute before stepping back into his jeans, hoping that he would return to a jealous Randy Orton. He fixed himself up in the mirror, putting the rolled up wad of cash in his back pocket and walking quietly out of the room.

The elevator doors opened up, his eyes widened when he saw Ted standing there, looking equally surprised. "Hey," their voices were quite. Ted wrapped his arms around Cody the minute the doors closed, reassuring the boy that he wasn't mad with a kiss.


End file.
